La verdad
by Batman y Robin
Summary: Reborn era el malo, Reborn era el chico cruel violador indiscriminado de vacas, el pedófilo, el rudo, el macho, ese era él. Pero cuando Tsuna entró a su pieza sin tocar se transformó en otra cosa, en el enamorado que realmente era. RebornxLambo.


Hola, soy Ricarda en otra pagina, pero aquí soy Batman y Robin! escribiré historias de esta pareja tan encantadora, el RxL :3

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! NO me pertenece y no hago esto por fines de lucro o algo similar, sólo por entretención mía y de la gente que me leerá.

* * *

><p>Porque no había alguien más sensual que ese chico de cabellera negra rebelde, él era quien derretía sólo con mirar, esas patillas que si sólo las tocaba las mujeres tenían un orgasmo solitas, aquel chico más rudo que el pan con queso sin mantequilla, el asesino a sueldo y ex-tutor más prestigiado de todos, ese era él y nadie más que él.<p>

A pesar de que antes era un bebé que se vestía de una y mil formas no tan masculinas...sólo hay que ignorar esos detalles, eso son, detalles.

Él era macho, era matador, cuando se sacaba la corbata un coro de ángeles afeminados aparecía arriba de él y un tipo "X" que tocaba el arpa alabando su increíble maniobra. Él era quien no llegaba a amar, sólo era un excelente amante y jugador en la cama, y esos cuentos de que aguanta diez asaltos sin parar era claro que eran ciertos, ni humano parecía.

También el hecho de que con algunos era muy cruel a la hora del amor, más que nada sujetos con las desgracia de llamarse "Lambo" y tener sensuales trajes de vaquita en celo. Sí, con esos era un bastardo, un zoofílico, un pedófilo, sí, aquellos momentos en que le preguntaban que se sentía serlo eran ya normales.

—Oye Reborn…

—¿Qué sucede Tsuna? —dijo serio el asesino calando su cigarro.

—¿No te parece algo pedófilo violarte tan descaradamente al pobre de Lambo?

—¿Yo y la vaca? esas son mentiras de gente mentirosa…

—¿Y estas fotos? —Tsuna estaba con cara de vegetal mientras se las entregaba, el trauma ya no podía ser mayor.

Reborn las miró con la misma cara de nada de siempre, luego miro a Sawada y luego nuevamente a las fotos—El photoshop de hoy en día, además ese no soy yo, está más gordo…

—Reborn…

—Está bien, sólo lo violaré de lunes a miércoles…

—¡Reborn!

—No soy pedófilo, tiene ya catorce años… yo a los catorce ya tenía cinco amante y tres ex-esposas.

El pobre Décimo que ya era mayor no podía evitar aún traumarse con la serenidad que el asesino usaba para referirse a esos temas, y por alguna razón le creía lo de las amantes y las ex-esposas, y allí estaba, más fresco que una lechuga, siguió hablando, pero fue más que inútil, Reborn era Reborn, a él nadie le daba ordenes.

Hasta que llegó el fatídico día, más fatídico que el día en que se realizó la maldición de los arcobalenos.

Ese día Tsuna necesitaba a Reborn, por eso abrió repentinamente la habitación de su departamento, lo que vio allí fue peor que ver a Hibari bailando la macarena, sí, una vez se quemó los ojos viendo eso, habían razones y razones por las que a Hibari no le gustaba tomar después de todo, la humillación publica le duró tres meses en su inexistente facebook.

En fin, lo que vio el castaño era digno de foto, nunca había entrado a la habitación de Reborn, pero cuando la vio…estaba llena por decir algo de fotos de Lambo, Lambo desnudo, Lambo con un traje bastante sexy apretado, entre otras, también tenía una camisa de él colgando cercana a la ventana y un homosexual corazón en rosado que decía "Reborn & Lambo", y para cagarla más, allí estaba Reborn, recostado en su cama mientras leía una revista conocida en Japón como doujinshi que coincidentemente los personajes se parecían mucho a Reborn y a Lambo, era claro que era R-18, no perdía el tiempo.

La cara de horror del ex-arcobaleno era épica, primera vez en la vida que tenía una expresión así desde que volvió a la normalidad, Tsuna estaba cojeando en la puerta ante la imagen, respiraba como enfermo del corazón, cerró la puerta para comprobar que lo que había visto era cierto, luego la abrió tres segundos después y Reborn seguía recostado, pero ahora había cambiado radicalmente la pieza.

Nada de aniñadas fotos media pedófilas de la vaca en prendas menores, sino de rudos tipos de musculatura enorme que quizás fueron antes asesinados por el azabache, y la revista que leía ahora era "Como ser más rudo de lo rudo que era anteriormente". Si, un cambio total, Tsuna suspiró viendo a Reborn preguntando su misión como si nada y pensó que lo que había visto era sólo un sueño o una ilusión por mucho trabajo acumulado.

—Ya es hora de irnos, Tsuna…aún te falta aprender a ser puntual…

—Disculpa, estoy medio atontado por una cosa un tanto rara que me imaginé…

Y el guerrero del cielo salió por la puerta del departamento en el que vivía actualmente Reborn, pensó que todo era un sueño, era imposible que esa fuera la pieza del asesino más rudo, además de que él decía "detestar" a Lambo, sólo dejó de pensar en ello, en tanto, el joven de traje miró hacia atrás viendo como una inocente foto sobrevivía detrás de la puerta, la tomó entre sus manos y allí estaba la vaca de nuevo.

Suspiró, faltó poco. Porque nadie sabía la verdad de Reborn, y ahora Tsuna sólo lo veía como un mal sueño. La verdad es que Reborn detrás de esa fría mascara de indiferencia hacia el guardián del rayo, está totalmente enamorado de él, pero… sólo a su manera.

* * *

><p>Espero les gustara, cualquier critica es bien recibida y claro que este es un mundo donde Reborn de alguna forma se deshace de la maldición.<p> 


End file.
